(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a catalyst for partial oxidation of acrolein, and more particularly to a method for preparing a catalyst for partial oxidation of acrolein that has a superior acrolein conversion rate and that can improve acrylic acid activity, selectivity, and yield.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Up to now, various methods for effectively preparing an acrylic acid by gas phase contact oxidation have been suggested. For example, Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 44-12129 discloses a catalyst comprising molybdenum, vanadium, and tungsten; Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 49-11371 discloses a catalyst comprising molybdenum, vanadium, copper, tungsten, and chrome; Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 50-25914 discloses a catalyst comprising molybdenum and vanadium; and Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 52-85091 discloses a catalyst comprising one or more ingredient selected from the group consisting of molybdenum, vanadium, antimony, copper, and germanium.
In addition, EP 023,859 describes that acrolein conversion rate and acrylic acid yield are varied according to a catalyst-forming method when catalyst ingredients and their ratio are identical, and discloses a method for preparing a catalyst having a high acrylic acid yield. Additionally, Korean Patent Application No. 1998-073605 discloses a method for preparing a catalyst suspension by controlling weight of water based on total weight of metal salts, and Korean Patent Application No. 1998-073604 discloses that catalyst performance differs according to particle size.
As can be seen from the prior patent, studies on a method for preparing a catalyst that can show a higher acrolein conversion rate and acrylic acid yield have actively progressed, and are continuously required.